An adjustable x-ray film feeding device in a means for automatically loading and unloading x-ray film cassettes is known from DE-32 20 606 C2 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,794. The feeding device for an x-ray sheet film which is selected by means of a cassette unloading and loading device, respectively, from a number of supply magazines loaded with unexposed x-ray films and is fed into an x-ray film cassette corresponding to the film format chosen comprises an adjustable hoffer for the films removed from the supply magazines. The hoffer has two U-shaped guide elements one of the elements is fixed, while the other is supported for sliding by a frame of the device so that it moves towards and away from the fixed guide element. The movable element is connected to a pusher device which positions the X-ray cassette inserted in the unloading station up against an abutment member.
This type of design of the hoffer elements does not prevent the film from being tilted or jammed as a result of its lateral abutment effective along the whole length of the film. Moreover the film cannot be centrically entered into a cassette because of the stationary arrangement of the first guide element.
It is desirable, however, that a great number of exposed films removed from the cassettes by means of the cassette loading and unloading device be stored in a single depositing magazine so that the films can be further processed by means of a separate device at a later date. It is moreover desirable that the films can be unloaded from the cassettes independently of their formats and thus in a random order. This, however, requires a centrical alignment of the films in the depositing magazine.